


Warm Hands

by Thief



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Gaven POV, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief/pseuds/Thief
Summary: How do you keep a tent warm when you're camping in the ass end of Thedas? You start a fire, of course.





	Warm Hands

“What’s this? Can’t sleep without me? Need me to keep you warm?”  
  
The darkness of the tent obscured Gaven’s careless smile towards Dorian’s remarks. Orange light from the campfire breached the heavy canvas of the tent in bursts that cast the tired faces of the two men in shadows. The elven man slid his cot along the packed, icy floors to join it with the edge of Dorian’s cot. Their love was young and ravenous and for closeness. It was also wintry in Emprise du Lion so pressing their cots together to distribute heat was a prudent choice. The two men would like to share a bed and press their bodies as close together as physically possible, but the cots posed limitations. This setup would have to suffice, regardless of Dorian’s teasing.  
  
“Keep _me_ warm? I’m fine. You’re the one who has been crying about it all day.” Gaven whispered.  
  
“I have _not_ been crying. Only observing how miserable this place is,” Dorian replied. “I honestly can’t believe you brought me here. You knew I would hate it, but you did it anyway, perhaps because my discomfort brings you some sick form of pleasure, yes?”  
  
“How _did_ that go again?” Gaven pondered aloud as he pulled down thick cotton blankets to nestle under them. “Ah, yes. ‘Dorian, we are leaving for the Highlands to investigate an insurgence of Red Templars in the area, would you like to come with?’, ‘Absolutely not!’, ‘I’ll bring Vivienne then’, ‘Hilarious, I’ve suddenly changed my mind.’”  
  
“That is not...alright, that may be what happened, but I had no idea it would be _this_ cold,” Dorian’s teeth chattered slightly between breaths and he pulled his blankets over his face, muffling his voice. “I don’t see myself getting any sleep tonight, or any night while we’re here, honestly.”  
  
“Guess all that fire magic isn’t doing you much good?”  
  
“Well, I _could_ light the tent on fire, but I very much doubt that’s what you were hoping for.”  
  
“I’ll have to do all the work and light the tent on fire. Typical.”  
  
Dorian’s dubious laughter was muffled by his covers and it leant the perfect opportunity for Gaven to slip his hand out from under his own blankets and under Dorian’s without notice. His palm touched a cool forearm at first as he caressed its familiar curve. Dorian initially flinched until he felt the heat of Gaven’s skin seeping into his own. The mage grasped Gaven’s forearm and gently pulled him across the narrow space that divided them. He held the hand like a treasure, close to his chest.  
  
“How are you so warm? Are you a little abomination? Hiding a rage demon inside of you, all this time, without telling me? Wonderful!”  
  
“Little did you know,” the elven man said. “It comes in handy.”  
  
Gaven moved his hand down to find the edge of Dorian’s nightshirt so he could better stuff the limb under the mage’s clothes and rest it against his chest. He spread his fingers and thought he felt the thrumming of the human’s heart against his palm. The tent went quiet save for the rhythm of their breathing. Occasionally scout’s boots crushed snow underfoot as they moved through camp and the fire crackled steadily beyond the flaps of their tent. They were left to contemplate each other in the dark for a very long time and with every passing second the feeling of electricity dancing across Gaven’s skin grew; time to deliberate was dangerous when it involved the person of one’s passions.  
  
“I promised a fire, didn’t I?” Gaven whispered.  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
Gaven pulled up on an elbow and the cold air slipped under his blankets and chilled him but it was worth it to awkwardly lean over and press his lips against his lover’s. His hand skimmed Dorian’s pectorals, following the smooth arc of his chest and the familiar plane of his stomach. Gaven’s fingers glided further down, fumbling a moment in the mage’s nightclothes until they squirmed into his silky underthings and grasped the head of Dorian’s engorged cock. Dorian’s plush lips parted under Gaven’s to free a quavering breath and Gaven chuckled at his lover’s unbridled eagerness. Their lips met again with force, as if to tactfully ignore Gaven gently fondling the mage’s foreskin. Dorian drew in another breath and his low moan vibrated against Gaven’s tongue. The elf pulled back again if only for a moment.  
  
“Shh,” Gaven implored into the small space between their lips, noses pressed together. They were starved for each other and reckless because of it. Last time they were frisky in a tent Gaven took a boot to the head for the ruckus they created. “You don’t want to wake everyone, do you?”  
  
Dorian swallowed, ”Sod ‘everyone’. Maybe I do.”  
  
Gaven pressed his lips against Dorians and thought the mage may be right; life and love were too short for greedy mortals and this may be worth being hit with a boot. Dorian’s precum began to wet his fingers as he continued to massage the cock and he drew that wetness down the length of him. Gaven’s ears prickled with cold as a painful reminder that the fantasy playing in his mind would be less pleasant in reality. He wanted nothing more than to jump out of his cot and take Dorian’s length in his mouth. He missed the sweet sound of _those_ moans and the hot, salty taste of him on his tongue. He dreamed and then brought those dreams to the tip of his empty tongue and whispered a salacious tale into Dorian’s ear, pulling back to press his cheek against the mage’s, and quickened the pumping of his hand on his soaked cock. _Oh, the cries he would procure from the ‘Vint when he had him back in his tower at Skyhold, cradled in soft white sheets…  
  
_ The faint acrid scent of burning wafted into Gaven’s nostrils as he whispered his story. The scent was an uncanny friend to Gaven. It rolled off every trembling, hot exhalation Dorian pressed into his neck, like _dragon’s breath_. It warned him not to flinch when Dorian shifted in his cot and drew his hand out from under his blanket, exposing his arm which now magically glowed like hot metal. The heat radiated from the inside of his hand, skin as smooth and flawless as it had always been, but dappled with the blazing oranges and yellows of a fire’s heart. The light flickered off lenses in the back of the elf’s eyes as the arm passed over him and he felt the heat against his back; he had been expecting this. Scorching fingers clutched his blankets, pulling and pinning him in place. The smell of singing blankets filled the air as the fingers constricted, curling in the spasms of ecstasy.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Dorian gasped.  
  
“ _Hush_.”  
  
Dorian’s scorching fingertips pressed tighter into Gaven’s spine as his cock began to spasm under his lover’s touch. He writhed and panted as he struggled to ride that peak as long as he was able to, filling the tent with smoke, hot breath, and the smell of sex. Gaven turned his head to kiss the slender ridge of Dorian’s cheek and then the corner of his mouth where his whiskers brushed Gaven’s bare upper lip. He saved his best kiss for last. Dorian bit his bottom lip and his singular rumbling moan was timed with the motion of his cock seizing in Gaven’s grip and spurting onto his fingers. Gaven pressed his last kiss into Dorian’s softened lips as he idly caressed the twitching member until it began its gradual slump. The inside of the tent had grown considerably warmer since they had started and the mage was no longer cramped up and shivering; his eyes stayed closed and his arm was languidly draped over Gaven’s body, fingers slowly relaxing and cooling where they lay half-curled. Gaven pulled his semen-coated hand free from Dorian’s body and gracelessly licked away the salty stickiness before contentedly sinking back into his cot. He watched Dorian relax with quiet admiration.  
  
“Are you warm now, vhenan?”  
  
“Mm. I was a fool to doubt you.”  
  
Dorian fell asleep quickly while Gaven was left to struggle with his own unfulfilled arousal. He was as unbothered as he could be, he was content enough to have brought pleasure, and seeing Dorian sleep normally helped him relax. Sleep pulled him under after minutes had passed, though when he felt Dorian suddenly shift next to him he realized he must not have slept long. The tent was still warm when he felt his blankets being inelegantly thrown off his body.  
  
“I didn’t forget about you, amatus,” Dorian said. Gaven could see his wicked grin clearly as he hovered above him. “I think we could make this tent warmer still, don’t you?”  
  
Gaven made a noise of approval and felt swift fingers hook in his nightclothes and underwear and slide them down his hips enough to free his own swelling cock. The tent _was_ warmer, but cool enough that the contrast of Dorian’s still-hot fingers against Gaven’s flesh was distinct and sent thrilled shocks through Gaven’s nerves. It was his turn to gasp when he felt Dorian’s hot saliva on his cock, lubricating him with warm as he used his hand to slick it along Gaven’s erection. Lips followed, hot breath preceding the pressure they placed on the head of Gaven’s cock, and Gaven trembled uncontrollably. His hands searched and found Dorian’s head, fingers tangled in thick black hair, knowing he was the only one who could touch the mage’s hair like that and taking advantage of the privilege. He loved what was happening to him, but he was bitter that Dorian got the best of him. Their roles should have been reversed. _This wasn’t fair.  
  
_ Dorian took Gaven’s cock in his mouth to the base. Gaven bit his lip in a weak attempt to control his noise levels. Fingers curled and mussed otherwise immaculate hair. He bucked his hips with the rhythm of Dorian’s sucking. Gaven’s body began to tense in preparation and Dorian suddenly pulled back, pressing soft wet kisses on Gaven’s thighs as he pulled his clothing further away, giving him a breather before the finale. The mage’s hot fingers ran up Gaven’s stomach, wrist caught in his nightshirt and slowly pulling it up, across his navel to rest at his breast until the elven man’s entire torso was bared. _This wasn’t fair_. Dorian always managed to get his lover naked first and though it was nearly too dark in the tent for human eyes he paused to admire Gaven’s svelte form stretched out before him with the same wonder of someone seeing him for the first time.  
  
Fingers curled and mussed Dorian’s otherwise immaculate hair as he whimpered and twisted underneath the mage, bucking his hips with the rhythm of the sucking at his cock. He felt the tension building and thought he would be quickly done after his earlier anticipation but Dorian suddenly released him. Wet, delicate kisses graced the inside of Gaven’s thighs as Dorian tangled Gaven’s nightshirt against his arm as it moved up the elf’s entire torso. Fingers traced along Gaven’s navel to rest at his breast and he found everything from his balls to his clavicle was bared to his lover. Dorian always managed to get him naked first, it was a talent of his, and it also wasn’t fair. It was almost too dark in the tent for human eyes but the way Dorian paused to look at Gaven’s svelte form stretched out before him made the elf feel resplendent in his vulnerability. The darkness of his skin and the blackness of the shadows that cloaked the lovers hid the flush of blood that bloomed in Gaven’s face and chest but when Dorian leaned over him and traced his shapes with his lips he audibly shivered. Lips lingered at the old scars of the rugged hunter and Gaven stilled when they reached his chest. Dorian’s low and dangerous laughter buzzed against his skin.  
  
The mage wrapped his fingers around Gaven’s cock once more and brought him back to his previous high. Gaven’s groan was loud and unapologetically blissful.  
  
“ _Hush_ ,” Dorian mocked with a playful titter.  
  
“Vhe…vhenan…”  
  
Dorian had Gaven’s cock in his mouth before he could protest, hot tongue fervently fluttering against the tip and bringing him the rest of the way with the jolts it sent through his body. The breath exploded out of him, as well as all of his cum, directly into Dorian’s mouth. He was still consumed by his own pleasure, hardly given a chance to bask in the exhilaration of his own orgasm before Dorian had moved to Gaven’s face, forced their lips together, and deposited a gob of hot cum directly into his mouth. While Gaven was busy dealing with the suddenly mouthful of semen Dorian inexplicably sat up and spat the rest of it directly on Gaven’s exposed stomach before smearing it all over him with an amused grin on his face.  
  
“Mmf!” Gaven grunted, swallowed his mouthful of cum without thinking about it, and smacked Dorian’s hand away, “H-hey! Stop that!”  
  
“’Dorian won’t leave me a big sticky mess, he’ll swallow like a good boy’, is that it? I think we should have an equal cleanup effort for this _loving_ disaster, yes?” Dorian sat up in his cot and grabbed a pack to dig through. Eventually he found a handkerchief and started to wipe himself off. “I have no intention of finding out what this feels like in the morning. I _like_ having skin.”  
  
“Mm, you do like having skin,” Gaven said, intending it as an innuendo but finding he couldn’t make sense of his own joke. “That’s…a thing.”  
  
Dorian dropped the handkerchief on Gaven before collapsing back in his cot with a pleased expression on his face. Gaven took a moment to struggle through his post-fellatio exhaustion to wipe himself off and awkwardly attempt to pull his clothes back on without standing up. The tent was warmer between the unintentional magic and all the hot breath that had filled it, but it wouldn’t be for long. The elf tiredly fumbled for his blankets and pulled them up to his chin, watching with heavy lids as Dorian settled for the night. Their escapades had been nothing impressive in contrast to other nights, but it had taken enough out of them that sleep would soon easily find them.  
  
“Ar lath ma,” Gaven sluggishly muttered. “Sleep well, vhenan”  
  
“Goodnight, amatus.”


End file.
